Maximum Ride Goddess of Mutants!
by BadWolf666
Summary: Maximum Ride wakes up with no memory of who she is or where. So what Happens when she meets Percy Jackson and the rest of the gang? And what if a new evil is rising up. An evil that only Skye Rider the lost Olympian can stop. With a little help from the flock and the demigods. This is my first official fanfiction ever posted! Read and Review. Alice Heart
1. A Detection

Percy's POV

Nico and I were on patrol there was apparently some movement in this part of the forest and Chiron sent us to check it out. After the fight with Gaia we were pretty popular among the other campers but that fame was short lived and camp got back to normal. Annabeth was still working on constructing Mt. Olympus. She told us everything was going pretty great she would be with us now but she went up there two hours earlier. She would be back tomorrow just in time for Capture the Flag. I was about to suggest to Nico that we turn back when I heard a rustle behind a bush.

"Did you hear that?" I really didn't need to ask. Nico had already got his sword out and held it up in a defensive position. I pulled out Riptide and turned it into a sword. As we turned the corner I saw something I did not expect to see. It was a girl.

Nico motioned me to go forward his sword still raised. I slowly walked towards her. The girl was curled up in a ball her hair was splayed out in waves around her head. She was really dirty and looked like she had been laying there for days. I knelt down next to her and reached my hand out to touch her shoulder. When I was about to touch her her eyes opened and she scrambled back. Nico tensed next to me but stopped when he saw she was looking directly at his sword. She could see it.  
"What are you, are you a monster?" Lets just say Nico isn't the nicest person in the world when you first meet him. The girl shrunk back into the bushes some more. I looked at her eyes and found myself slightly lost in them. They were a beautiful emerald green with gold and grey flecks in them like a lightning storm in a grassy field surrounded by long lashes that made them look innocent and somewhat sad.  
"Nico cut it out you're scaring her shes just a girl." He didn't even flinch.  
"Lots of things can take human shape Percy." I gave him a duh look.  
"Yeah but what if she is a demigod like us. You ever think of that?" He looked at me for a second and lowered his sword (barely). I looked back at the girl. She was looking at us with a to my surprise a calm calculating look. I held out my hand.  
"Hello my name is Percy I promise we won't hurt you can you tell me your name?" She seemed to consider my question looking away from me then got a very startled and scared look on her face and stared straight at my eyes.  
"I...I don't know..." Her voice cracked as tears started to fall down her eyes.

Girl/Max's POV

"I...I don't know..." My voice cracked. An alien voice to me. Questions race through my head some obvious ones. "What is my name?", "Who am I?", "How did I get here?" But most of all the questions that surfaced in my head were "What is my favorite color?", Favorite food?", What is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen?" I look up, the boy, I think he said his name is Percy is looking at me with a kind of sadness in his eyes. The other boy however is still pointing a jet black sword at me. I turn back to Percy who is looking at me with kind eyes. But why does he scare me more than the other one?  
"Hey do you want to come and meet a friend of ours he may be able to help you?" He held out his hand for me. I don't take it but I stand up. Run You Need To Get Away You're Faster Than Them Run And Hide. Suddenly I knew I was faster and as I stood strength returned to my legs. In a split second I turned around and ran as fast as I could dodging roots, trees, and bushes. I could hear footsteps behind me but they were fading and fast I kept running and running amazingly not slowing down or getting tired. I finally stopped hearing footsteps. But out of nowhere a tree popped up and I ran right into it knocking it over...wait...WHAT!? I looked down and found myself on top of that other kid the one that wouldn't stop pointing the damn sword at me. Before I could move though he grabbed me and held me to him. Damn hes strong. I struggled to get out of his grip.  
"Oh no you don't we are waiting right here until Percy gets here which could be awhile considering you are incredibly fast." He told me pretty much oozing arrogance.  
"Great just enough time for you to use too much of your strength and falter for only a second so I can leave." I snap back just as easily. We were face to face only inches separating us. God Percy would be here any minute I need to get out of here who knows someone could be looking for me that actually knows me. I am so going to regret this...  
"You know I have a better idea." I tell him. He looks at me.  
"Oh yeah what?" I lean down closing the gap between us. He was startled at first but soon started to respond back. His lips were soft not what I thought they would be. Wait what am I saying I don't even know this guys name! I end the kiss by pushing on his chest and jumping off.  
"Bye now!" And I start running again leaving the boy lying down on the ground.

Nico's POV

"Bye now!" And she started running again. She kissed me. Sure I thought she was pretty but I also thought..no think..thought she was a monster. Her mouth was soft and tasted of strawberries. I was in a bit of daze but I started to stand up when Percy came into the clearing.  
"Where the hades is she?" He yelled at me.

"She ran that way." I said pointing to the left.

"Well how did she get past you?" He asked. My face turned a slight shade of red. Though Percy thank the gods didn't seem to notice.

"Oh um she hit me over the head. But Perce I think you're right she is most likely a demigod." He looked at me then.

"What changed your mind?" He asked very confused.

"She would have killed me not just knocked me out. Also she looked very scared."

"Okay but either way we have got to find her."

"Agreed lets go."

Girl/Max's POV  
I was running through the forest again. God why did I do that I mean sure it got me out of there but that is officially the first boy I have ever kissed-well since I woke up- and I don't even know his name. What if hes a bad person, then again what if hes a good person it's not like he isn't cute or anything wait no bad...oh right no name. Damn. If I ever get back to civilization I am going to need a name. But what? During the time I had been contemplating I had unintentionally been slowing down. And now I heard footsteps again. Shit. I pick up my pace again. I see a break in the trees and sprint towards it. I get past the last tree I realize my mistake. What I mistook for a clearing was really a cliff face. I end up falling over the edge.

All of a sudden I am not falling but hovering. Hovering! I look behind me and see two White wings with tawny speckles. What the hell is going on here? I waste no time in flying up to the ledge and grabbing on. Just as my wings fold neatly into my back the wonder boys are standing over me. My first thought is oh great they totally saw them. But apparently not.

"Oh my gods are you okay?" The one named Percy asked.  
"Yeah dangling from a cliff face is so okay with me I do it all the time. Then again I could have done it all the time of course I wouldn't know. Ahh the lovely feeling of not knowing who you are ever try it?" I say sarcasm dripping from my tongue.  
"You gonna help me up or not?" I practically yell at them.  
"Oh yeah sorry forgot." I laugh as they each take one of my hands.  
"Nice choice of words." I am finally not holding onto a ledge for dear life and I lay down on the cliff in front of them finally feeling the effects of running and flying...  
"Okay I give up take me to your leader." I say with snark.

Percy's POV

We had seen a glimpse of her running away from us and I saw Nico give me a look. Then I realized where she was headed. The Cliff. I picked up my speed. I saw her break from the trees. And then I saw her fall. I froze as did Nico. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Nico and I raced for the cliff. When we got there we were pleasantly surprised to find two hands gripping onto the edge of the cliff.  
"Oh my gods are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Yeah dangling from a cliff face is so okay with me I do it all the time. Then again I could have done it all the time of course I wouldn't know. Ahh the lovely feeling of not knowing who you are ever try it?" She says rather sarcastically I might add. I feel really bad for her not knowing who you are must really suck.  
"You gonna help me up or not?" She yells at us.  
"Oh yeah sorry forgot." For some reason she starts laughing. We finally manage to pull her up. And she lays down on her back.

"Nice choice of words." Finally getting a good look at her I noticed How she looked. She had long wavy dark caramel hair that had mud and twigs caught in the knots. Her skin was smeared all over with mud. But her mouth was red and clean. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with skinny jeans and dark green converses. But they were all crumpled and dirty. She had no nail polish on but her nails were perfectly cut but had dirt under them. She was pretty tall and skinny but you could tell she was fairly muscled.

"Okay I give up take me to your leader." She says after catching her breath. I give her my hand only this time she takes it. I help her up and notice many scars on her arms. At closer inspection she had a lot of scars all over her body. I take the lead as we walk back to camp. Thali is gonna have a field day when she get a look at us I was covered in dirt and had a few cuts on my face from running through the trees. And Nico was also covered in dirt from being on the ground he too had cuts on his face but was more tired than me because he shadow travelled trying to catch up to mystery girl. It feels like we have been walking for hours when we finally make it to the arch.  
"Camp Half-Blood. What is that?" She asks us. Good so she can read it.  
"It's the name of our camp. Come on through the arch."  
"Okay then." We all walk through no problems. I turn around to give her the official welcome.  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Camp

Girl/Max's POV

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I look around and I gotta say it's pretty impressive. To the left are acres of strawberry patches. While to the right are multiple cabins in a U shape. And right in the middle is a huge building. Down a few acres and off to the the right the sun is over the ocean which is connected to a beautiful white sand beach. The whole camp is bordered by the forest we were running through an hour ago. Other buildings are scattered about with other kids coming in or going out. There is also a pond that a bunch of kids are canoeing across having races or just hanging out. Percy and Nico-yes I finally found out his name- Escort me to the big building I mentioned earlier and take me inside.  
"Percy, Nico what took you so long I was about to send out a search party for you two." A man or at least the top half of a man speaks to the guys. His bottom half however resembles a horse. You heard me a horse. I walk in front of the two boys who were obviously trying to save their dignities by coming up with a convincing story and explain myself.  
"Sorry they were having trouble trying to take me here. And I know a girl against two boys doesn't seem so hard for the boys in question but I am quite the handful." Their faces go abit red at my speech and I try really hard not to laugh.  
"Ahh yes you must have been our little disturbance we caught what is your name." Horse-man says to me.  
"Oh well I don't really know actually. Could be anyone. Not that I would know. Lost my memory don't know how first thing I remember is these two standing over me when I woke up. Don't even know my name sad huh? Ooh I will just have to name myself. Rare opportunity to name oneself isn't it. Just to let you know I am only talking this much to keep myself sane."  
"Yeah Chiron we just found her in the woods but it looked like she had been there for days why did we only detect her now?" The horse guy Chiron seemed to contemplate this for a second while looking at me. He finally spoke after what seemed like ages.  
"I honestly have no idea. I guess something could have been blocking our sensors." Wow that was so helpful.  
He turned around and yelled.  
"Brigite." A blonde girl with multiple freckles on her face came out of the room behind Chiron.  
"Could you please escort this girl to the infirmary so that she may get cleaned up?"  
"Yes Chiron. Right this way please." She said directing me to another doorway.  
"Okay. Thanks." I turned around one last time to see Chiron whisper to the boys.  
"The only way that the sensors could have been blocked would be if the Gods blocked them." Wait Gods?

Nico's POV

"But Chiron why would the Gods hide her from us?" I was extremely puzzled.  
"I don't know but we might want to find out. She is obviously rather powerful. It came off her in waves." Chiron said. I felt it too. Just being close to her I felt myself gaining energy. Not all at once but slowly. Then I remembered something odd.  
"Hey Percy did you notice that there were no footsteps surrounding where we found her?" He looked at me and a look of realization came to his face.  
"Yeah I did but another thing when I looked up the branches in the trees over her were all bent and broken almost like she fell down through them."Chiron looked at us both.  
"If what you both are saying is true that would mean that she fell from the sky. But not just any fall to break the branches in those trees she would have had to fall from a very great height and very fast too. Almost 100 feet."  
"But Chiron She would have most likely died from a fall like that. When we found her we had to chase her through the woods for like an hour and she was perfectly fine." Percy argued. I sat there contemplating this. A 100 foot fall and not only did she survive but exchanged no injuries. And why would the gods hide her from us for so long?

Girl/Max's POV

I followed Brigit down the hallway and she stopped at a door. She opened it and told me to go in. There was a tub in the middle of the room with multiple soaps.  
"There are towels over there. And a set of clean clothes." She gestured to a counter against the left wall.  
"Thanks." I said as the girl left the room. I locked the door behind her and went over to the bath. Thank god I didn't forget basic things like what a bath is. What I didn't know is how one felt. I turned on the taps and felt the temperature to make sure it was just right. I look at the various soaps a shampoo, conditioner, body wash. Everything I needed. A mirror in a corner showed me what I looked like. I was covered in mud. Then I thought of something making sure that the door was locked I tried to see if I could unfold my um...wings. As soon as I wanted to they started to unfurl. They were approximately 14 feet across. And with closer inspection I noticed they were really dirty too. I looked at myself in the mirror then and there was a different air about me almost I looked fearless, and beautiful even with the dirt covering me. I kinda even looked dare I say it, regal. I shook the thought out of my head. I took a washcloth and turned off the taps. I dipped the washcloth into the water and started to wipe off my wings. A pleasant chill went up my spine as I washed them off. The feathers were soft like velvet and silk. And when they caught the light a rainbow sheen reflected off of them. When they were finally clean I took pride in them they were beautiful. I folded them back in sadly and finally got around to cleaning the rest of me. When I was done I drained the now murky water and dried myself off with a towel I pulled on the shirt that was left for me. The bright orange almost made me want to vomit. I put on the grey and black camouflage pants and deciding that they weren't totally ruined put on my green converse. I took the brush I found near the towels along with the hair dryer and started to brush my hair out. Once it was dry I notice it had a streak of cherry red. In one second I undid my wings and took one feather out wrapping it in the streaked hair now styled to my liking I looked in the mirror one more time and happily walked out of the room to meet up with the boys who I am guessing are still talking to Chiron. About me no doubt. I decided I should come up with a name. I thought and thought until I finally found one I liked.

Percy's POV

We were Standing in the room with Chiron still. He had told us to wait for her so we could show her around camp. While she was gone Thalia had come in and was asking all sorts of questions about the "New Girl" or so we were calling her until she gets a name. Chiron was standing in our way so we didn't see when she came out. But he did.  
"Ah good you got cleaned up. So Percy and Nico will be showing you around camp and telling you all you need to know is that alright?" He asked her. I still couldn't see her but I did hear her.  
"Thanks Chiron that would be great." Her voice sounded smoother and calmer like her nerves weren't all over the place anymore. Chiron finally moved and thats when I saw her like really saw her without all the dirt and grime. Her eyes that had captivated me before were now brighter like the gold really was lightning lighting them up from the inside. Her hair came down in waves of gold, auburn, and chocolate with one streak of cherry red with a beautiful white feather wrapped in it. Her hair reached to the bottom of her ribcage. Her skin was flawless with a slight bronzish tan to it like she spent a lot of time in the sun and her lips were a natural red that made her look like she was wearing the perfect shade of lipstick. All in all she was beautiful. Thalia was the first to come out of the spell.  
"Hi, I am Thalia it's nice to meet you. So have you picked a name yet because I have some ideas if you want?"  
"Yeah actually I have. I am Claudia nice to meet all of you." She said the name with such certainty you would think that it was really her name. But you could tell she was still a little new to it herself. Nico and I seemed to stop staring at her at pretty much the same time. She looked at us expectantly. I remembered why.  
"Oh um.. the tour follow us."I say and turn away from her to walk out.

Claudia's POV

The guys and Thalia showed me a lot of cool stuff. There was a rock climbing wall that shot lava at you, A archery range, Battle pavilion, All the cabins which each apparently housed the children of the twelve greek gods. I know right I thought they were all nuts but then Percy showed me a cool water trick that shut me up. I mean who was I to judge. I had wings for fracks sake. Not that I was about to tell them that. Even I being as new to the world as I am could tell having wings would not be considered normal or good even around these-I don't want to say weirdos cause that would be mean- interesting people. Finally they take me to the weapons tent where I get to pick a weapon for myself! I am so excited. I look around for a while holding a sword now and then sometimes a bow or a dagger. I don't end up taking anything though. Don't get me wrong they were cool and everything but none of them seemed to fit me. Later after the tour was over I asked for some alone time which they hesitantly gave me. I walked over to Zeus's fist a rock that was apparently shaped like a fist or something. I sat down in front of it getting a great view of the camp. Everything was so peaceful here. I was tempted to take out my wings but decided against it. It would be pretty bad if someone saw me. I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze on my face. I was jerked out of my reverie by something falling in my lap. I looked down and saw a medium sized box with a note attached to it. I looked around but no one was near me I was all alone. Thats weird. I took the note and opened it up a key fell out I picked it up then taking the note I began reading it out loud.

**_Dear Claudia,_**

**_This box contains valuable items for your survival. We know you have heard the stories about how demigods attract danger but we are sorry to inform you your life has been much worse. We know who you really are but we cannot tell you we can tell you is that the danger that follows you is far from over. Even the camp's borders cannot hide you forever from who is seeking you. But fear not you are not alone. You travelled with others in your life five others who will come in six weeks. They will help you. In the meantime tell no one of this or put them at great risk. Befriend Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. They will help you to. Be wary of who you trust for you are a most important person. We have included some of our own powers in these items put them on and you will get them. We know you will use them well. Good Luck._**

**_Signed, The Olypians_**

**_P.S. Tap the bracelets together, tap the ring, unlock the box put the key on the chain and press._**

I reread the letter three more times then carefully slid it into my pocket. I looked at the box. On top of it the name CLAUDIA was engraved in gold lettering. There was a lock on the box I took the key out. I was a beautiful key the handle was a gold and silver feather made out of some type of precious metal. I put it in the keyhole and unlock the box. It popped open making a slight hissing sound. It smelled of honey and sweet fruits. I opened it all the way and saw two identical bracelets that were made out of the same stuff as the key the design was two wings coming together by wrapping around my arms all the way to my elbows. As I put them on a tingle vibrated throughout my entire body making me gasp with a little bit of pain but i'm okay. I tried taking them off but found I couldn't. Interesting. Then I picked up the ring, it was much like a smaller version of the bracelets but it only wrapped around once the tips of the wings barely touching. It looked so delicate I was Afraid of breaking it. I slipped it on my right ring finger. Another rush went threw me bigger this time it also hurt a little more but I was fine. Once again I tried to take it off but couldn't. Last I picked up the chain. It was like any other chain simple and silver. I undid the clasp and put the chain through a hole in the key. I then pulled my hair up and clasped it around my neck. The rush this time had me doubled over coughing in pain but it passed. I felt light and somewhat happy. Just to see I put my hand on the back of my neck and sure enough the clasp was gone making the necklace permanently stuck on my neck.

What did the letter say? Tap the bracelets together. I tried it and all of a sudden the were gone and I was holding two lethal daggers. The hilts were carved beautifully into shapes that fit comfortably in my hands with the words "Dream Catcher.". The blades were sharp and shiny. I tap them together and just like that they were bracelets again. This is seriously cool. I stood up. I remembered another, tap the ring. I tapped it and it turned into a perfectly balanced sword. I was now a bigger version of the daggers. On the hilt it said "SoulSeeker." I tried tapping it but nothing happened. Huh? I tried swinging it around but ended up dropping it to my embarrassment. I bent to pick it up but it wasn't there anymore instead I saw the ring on my finger again. It comes back when I drop it. Awesome! Finally I pressed the feather on my necklace. I watched as the chain wrapped around my shoulder and under my arm while the feather became a dozen arrows sitting in a pouch on my back connected to the strap. And lastly I watched the key part enlarge until it was a beautifully carved bow with perfect balance and tension the bow was called "Sweet Sorrow". I took an arrow out and hooked it into the bow. I Shot at a tree lodging it in. I went to retrieve it but found that it was gone from the trunk I counted my arrows and found I had twelve again. I thought of something. I took out another one and shot the same tree. It stuck but I didn't think for it to come back. And it stayed in the tree. The instant I thought "Come" the arrow was gone and back in my bag. I looked at the bow and found a carving of the key I pressed it and it instantly turned back into a necklace.

I quickly picked up the box and hurried down the hill it was about to be dinner time. I walked over to Thalia when I found her and together we found Percy and Nico. We all sat at the same table. Apparently they had asked that the gods let them all sit at the same table instead of sitting alone. I was only sitting with them because I hadn't been claimed yet. I was reaching for my goblet when Thalia noticed my ring.

"Whoa where did you get that? And those? And that?" She of course was referring to all of the stuff. Uh Oh. Percy and Nico looked over and noticing them their eyes widened.

"Oh umm I found it in the armory." Lie I told myself.

"Uh no try again I know the armory like the back of my hand those weren't in there." Percy says. I mentally facepalm myself. I think about it for a second. Well really all I can't tell them about is the danger not the weapons.

"Okay they were a gift from the gods." They all look at me like i'm a crazy person.

"What?" I say.

"You don't even know who you are you show up here today and you haven't been claimed yet you get four gifts from the gods?" Thalia asks me trying to see if I am lying no doubt.

"I promise it's true." They all look at me skeptically. But why would that be weird. I contemplated this as we finished dinner.

Percy's POV

I can tell Claudia is pretty deep in thought even though Thalia is trying to talk to her. While looking at her I notice that her power has somehow increased. I look over at Nico getting his attention I jerk my head so he will look at Claudia. When he does his face becomes as white as a sheet. "Weapons?" I mouth to him. He just shakes his head which means he doesn't know.

A special gift we all have as children of the big three is that we can gauge other peoples power. Thalia can do it to but right now shes too busy talking. I have seen the gods power and it is amazing but now looking at Claudia's it's almost as if her power is bigger than theirs. I flinch waiting for someone to strike me down for thinking that. But no one does. Huh guess they let it slide.

When dinner is over we all beg Claudia to show us her weapons. She gets back to her usual self and gets really excited. When she shows us I gotta admit those are some damn fine weapons. The transformation of the bow is enough to make any kid here jealous. By the time we have all split up it is nighttime. When I am about to go to sleep a shadow falls over my face then quickly dissapears. I look out my window and see something out of the corner of my eye. I blink and its gone. Must be my eyes playing tricks on me. I lay back down and go to sleep.


	3. A Fly and A Swim

Claudia's POV

I made it to the Hermes Cabin where all campers go that haven't been claimed. When I saw that everyone else was in I slipped away and waited a few minutes. Confirming I hadn't been seen I kept walking. I had to slip by a number of cabins including Percy's. As I was walking by his I kicked my foot on a board. Sure that he had heard me I rushed past his window. I waited. When he didn't come out I let out a breath I had been holding. I kept walking until I came to the beach I took off my shirt leaving my tank top I had washed on. I washed it because I found that it had slits cut into the back that were obviously meant for my wings to be able to come out and go in as I please.  
Finding it easy to take them out I undid my wings letting them catch the moonlight. As I did tension and I will admit a slight bit of pain left my back making me feel a little better.  
I don't know how I am supposed to do this but I try to flap them. I close my eyes hoping it works. When I open them I find I am hovering. Oh My Gods (as I have been told I should say it) I Am FLYING! I try to go a little higher feeling a rush of warmth to my wings as I climb. I am a good 20 feet in the air now and I feel amazing! The rush of adrenaline is practically the best thing I have ever felt. I try moving and fly over the ocean. It's so beautiful. Then for a fraction of a second I get scared that I may drop into the deep ocean. So of course I do.  
The water rushes up to meet me engulfing me in its ice cold clutches. I go down folding my wings in to make sure they don't break. I try to climb up but I can't the water keeps pulling me down. I have been holding my breath for almost 40 seconds. I can't do it any more. I hold it for as long as I can and then let go. Wait a minute is that Percy?

Percy's POV

"Percy...Percy help her..." My dreams are flooded with images. A girl, a girl in the water, can't breathe. I can't see her face. She is trying to get to the surface but can't. She twists and thats when I see her face. It's Claudia!  
"Percy...go...NOW!" I wake up in a panic. Claudia drowning? I stand up and rush towards the door of my cabin. I get out and race towards the ocean. Then I see her. Only her head as she went under. I run down to the water and get deep enough so I can dive in. I use my power to push the currents to propel me forward. I get to where she went under and dive down just in time to see her let out her breath. She opens her eyes sees me and gasps. she sucks in water as a breath but for some reason doesn't choke. She realizes that too and starts to panic taking in huge amounts of water. I swim over to her scared she is going to die.  
She looks at me with an amused expression there are some tears in her eyes but she is also laughing her head off. Then it hits me. She can breath under water. But how? Is she possibly my sister?

Claudia's POV

I was breathing. Thats all there was to it I was Breathing. Underwater I might add. Percy looked at me with scared eyes. One look at his face reminded me of how scared I was and I couldn't stop laughing. I looked at him and he gave me a look with a mixture of wonder, horror, and amusement. He started laughing with me. I couldn't stop laughing for a good 3 minutes. Then I remembered I am not supposed to be able to breath underwater. Percy sure he is a son of Poseidon. But I haven't been claimed yet. Then how could I...Oh now I remember the note it said it included some of the gods powers in the weapons maybe this was one of them. Cool.  
I look at Percy again a gesture for him to come over. He does and I explain to him that I want to have a race to the shore.(Don't ask how lets just say it involved hand signals.) He is reluctant at first.  
"Oh but it would be so much fun." I say. Wait I say?  
"I'm talking how am I talking?" It's true you could hear my voice in was just a little weird feeling.  
"I don't know i've never talked to anyone before." Percy states simply.  
"Wait do you think this means you are a child of Poseidon?" He asks me the question. I forgot that I hadn't told them about the powers.  
"I don't know maybe." I answer back not admitting to anything. Now that I wasn't struggling I found that I could move through the waves easily. I swam away from Percy and towards the surface. When my head was above the water I took a breath. It was still dark outside but not so much that I couldn't see. The stars shone brightly in the sky. I found that I could make out some constellations. Percy surfaced next to me.

"I've never met anyone else who can breath underwater. Percy says to me.

"Well neither have I not knowing I could do it myself." I laugh the tension off. Percy is looking at me with a curious face. I never really noticed how handsome Percy really is. He has blackish brown hair that swoops covering his forehead. His skin is slightly tanned and not overly muscled. But his eyes are what transfix me. They are a beautiful blue-green like the color of the water we are swimming through now. I don't know why but he seems so familiar to me. Before I know what I am doing I move over and hug him. Its weird that I feel so safe in his arms. He hugs me back probably sensing that I need it.

"Thank you for coming out here for me." I whisper into his ear.

"Any time." He whispers back. I pull away a smile forming on my lips. He knows what I mean. We both turned back to the beach and race each other of course Percy wins stupid seaweed brain. He walks me back to the Hermes cabin and says goodbye. Tomorrow is apparently a big day.

* * *

**I had to update this chapter. It just screamed at me that there could be a Mercy moment in here! Sorry for the confusion.**

**See ya later-Alice Heart**


	4. Capture The Flag

Next Day Claudia's POV

The next day was a lot like the yesterday but tonight there is a huge game of capture the flag. But Chiron was putting a surprise twist on it. There for all day long Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth (who I had met in the morning I really like her. Shes smart and nice. And like me loves to torture Percy.) Decided they would teach me fighting.  
Its not like I was bad. I didn't manage to beat anyone in sword fighting. I didn't use any of the weapons that the gods gave me, it just didn't feel like a good time. I did manage to hit all the targets in archery not in the middle but close. I however excelled in fighting with daggers. I could even take down Nico when it came to it.  
We had been practicing for 5 hours. The sun was just about to start setting when all of us were called over to the Big House. We were all decked out in our armor. I don't know how the plumes settled with me and my wings were being slightly suffocated. We gathered in the room waiting for Chiron's Surprise twist.  
"Okay campers I know you are all excited for Capture the Flag tonight." That earned a cheer from all of us. Chiron chuckled.  
"Well I am here to announce the new twist." Queue another cheer. "Okay settle down the twist this time is that we have released monsters into the forest. There will be 2 to 3 requirements. The first two will be happening simultaniously. Half of your team will be getting the flag while the other half will be slaying the monsters and collecting the silver pouches that are wrapped around the monsters necks. The third round will only happen if one team gets the flag and the other slays more monsters than the other team. The third round will be one camper nominated from each team to duel whoever wins wins for their whole team." When he finished there was a deafening roar. And so one of the wildest night of my new life started.

Claudia's POV in the forest with The gang.

We had luckily-note sarcasm-gotten to be with the half that were hunting the monsters. Percy and Nico already took out two hellhounds. While I helped Thalia and Annabeth kill two others. So we now had four pouches as a group. We heard a horn and over the microphone we heard that our team had won the flag. We did a small celebratory dance now all we had to win was the monster contest.  
"Hey guys did you hear that?" I ask but they don't hear me they are still dancing. I walk ahead of them there is a clearing up ahead. I walk into it there are boulders scattered around and on top of each other creating a hill. The rest of the ground was covered in grass and some wild flowers. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow. I turn and see a gigantic monster come out from behind the hill. It had seven heads with what looked like thousands of razor sharp teeth. It looks at me with all of it's heads and thats when I remember what it is.  
"Guys Help!" I yell. had just encountered a Hydra.

Percy's POV

After we heard the announcement we all started dancing. Me and Thalia started making fun of Annabeth's smooth moves. We were all laughing when I realized Claudia was gone.  
"Hey you guys where is Claudia?" I ask we all look around. And then we hear her.  
"Guys Help!" It was coming from a clearing up ahead. We all ran towards the treelines. When we broke through we saw Claudia standing right in front of a blue green Hydra.  
"One sec Clauds we're coming." Thalia says. We all start forward but only make it a few steps before we all get zapped by an invisible barrier. What the...  
"Claudia we can't get through how did you get in there?" She still stares at the creature.  
"What do you mean just walk towards me."  
"We can't there is something blocking us." I then say. "Try walking back very slowly." She starts to walk back inch by painfully slow inch until she reaches the spot right in front of us.  
"Okay stop. Now put your hand out behind you." She does as I say but instantly pulls her hand back as she touches the barrier.  
"Ow. What is that. Guys I don't think I can get out are you guys sure you can't get in?" Her voice quivers with fear.  
"Yeah we are sure." I turn to Nico and Thalia. "Nico shadow travel to Chiron tell him our situation." He nods and instantly dissapears. "Thalia you and Annabeth walk around the clearing see if there is any way out." They both look at me once and start walking in opposite directions slowly so they don't scare the monster. I now turn back to Claudia.  
"Listen we are going to get you out of there okay? Just don't make any sudden movements." Her hands are shaking.  
"Okay as long as you promise to get me out of here alive." Her voice is cracking. Nico comes back finally.  
"Chiron is calling off the game this wasn't supposed to happen Perce. He'll be here in a minute." He keeps looking around. Then I notice what he is looking at a lot of the campers have come and are surrounding the clearing all of them notice the barrier and mixed expressions of shock, horror, sadness, and anger on all of there faces when they see Claudia is the only one in there with the Hydra.  
Chiron shows up and taking in the situation he comes over to where I am standing behind Claudia.  
"Claudia I want you to be very calm we will get you out of there just be calm." He says to her.  
"Hehe any chance you could tell beastie boy here to back off his breath stinks." She says with a fake laugh and forced cheerfulness. There is some commotion at the other end of the clearing. I see Clarisse come out of the trees  
What the hades are you all doing lets take this thing out." She yells and arches the hand that holds her ax. The world seemed to go in slow motion as Annabeth went to stop her. And Chiron and I yell at her to stop. But it is all in vain. Her ax comes down with enough power that it ricotches off of the barrier making a clanging sound that reverbarates around the clearing. I see Claudia tense and I hear her let out a slow breath. A single tear drops down her face. And it's all I can do to watch as the Hydra runs towards us or since we were behind the barrier...Claudia.

Claudia's POV

I hear the sound before I see what happened. I tense as I see Annabeth tackling the mean Ares girl Clarisse. Then watch in shock as the Hydra comes at me with amazing speed.  
"Claudia duck and run!" I hear Percy yell. I take in what he says in a split second and do it just in time as one of the heads juts out at me I run to the left towards the rock hill but am stopped by the Hydra's tail flicking in front of me and knock me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. The tail raises itself above me I tap my ring and hold my sword above me the tip pointing up the tail comes down and my sword skewers it earning a screeching wail from the Hydra. The blood is green and some flicks onto my arms causing a burning where it hits. I take my sword out as it raises its tail again rolling out from under it as it comes crashing down again. The only good thing that came out of that is that the stupid helmet was taken off and I ended up having to take off the rest of my armor not that it was doing any good. I am now only wearing what I came here in. I was hoping I wouldn't have to but if I did I was definitely whipping out my wings. I run over to the rocks again my sword a ring now. I hide behind a rock as the Hydra turns around. Hopefully it didn't see me. I turn around. Looking at the scared face of Annabeth.  
"I swear if this is some sick sort of initiation I am going to kill you." I whisper scream. She shakes her head no and looks up. She motions for me to go to my right and I slowly crawl making sure I can't be seen. I sit behind another boulder and look at the campers in front of me now. They all motion for me to go different ways. Thats just great. I look for myself turning around peeking around the boulder. And come face to face with one of the heads. It screams at me. I jump up and run back towards where I first started. I realized a second too late that the thing had turned around and swiped a claw hitting my head making a bloody I could stand up or anything it had me pinned I looked up into one of its faces and for a second it looked like a smile was forming. Looking off to the side I saw Percy with a look of horror on his face.  
"I am to my knowledge only two days old you know." I say to him. He looks at me with sad eyes and I feel tears come out of my eyes. "Two days old and about to die." I say laughing slightly.  
"I'm so sorry Claudia." He says. I smile.  
"Don't be i'm not afraid. Goodbye." I feel a tug as one of the Hydra's claws hovers over my stomach. I look up into its face and say.  
"Gods I wish I could watch them kill you." As soon as I am done talking it stabs its claws into my stomach.

Percy's POV

The Hydra sunk its claws into her body and my blood went cold. Her face was splattered with her blood that ran red over her clothes. She gasped once and then she went still. The other campers around me were out for blood. They wanted to kill the Hydra so bad some of them were risking burns from the shock barrier to get their point across to the thing. I looked for them and saw Thalia being held by Annabeth as she cried while Annabeth's face reflected the purest form of hatred. Nico was silent but I could tell that even he was angry. Chiron looked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
I tried to step forward but found the Barrier still up. Then I remembered what Chiron told me after Claudia took off running.  
-FLASHBACK-

"Percy I am sorry to tell you this but the barrier will stay up as long as both of them are alive. The only way to turn it off is for one of them to die either the Hydra or Claudia."

- END FLASHBACK-

But the barrier is still up. Its still up which means she is still alive. The Hydra pulls it's claws out of her. Licking them free of her blood. Obviously satisfied with its kill it turned it's back on her. What would soon to come as it's first mistake. I watched as Claudia lay there supposedly lifeless. Why wasn't she dead? It was just like with the trees, she survived a at least 100 foot fall. But how? I looked away for a second.  
"Oh my Gods look at Claudia." A girl in the crowd said over everyone elses voices. I looked up again and saw as a lightning bolt shone over her head. Zeus had claimed his daughter. But there was something different about his insignia it had a pair of wings around it. Thats different. The symbol went away and everything was silent. I closed my eyes not caring if he smote me. Zeus was a little late in claiming his daughter I thought sarcastically.  
"No Percy...Look." A voice ran through my head the voice of my father. I opened my eyes. Claudia moved. All of a sudden she began floating and gold surrounded her engulfing her in the yellow light. I watched with fascination as the gold light receded where Claudia once lay she now stood. Her clothes had no blood on them and all her injuries were healed. She stood and turned to look at me her eyes were not her own she now had eyes that burned a frightening gold color with no pupils or whites just gold. She turned towards the Hydra.  
"Hey ugly." The beast turned around startled. And growled. Claudia laughed.  
"Miss me that much?" She said snarkily. The Hydra charged her she only smiled wider. She clicked her bracelets together and stood there holding her two daggers named Dream Catchers. The hydra was only an inch away from her when she ducked and bent down onto her knees. It went right over her as she held up her knives slicing into its stomach. She got up and turned to look at it. It screamed at her.  
"Aww did that hurt so sorry." She said. This was not the Claudia I knew. This one was majestic, regal, and down right scary. She climbed up onto the boulders standing on top. The Hydra ran over as soon as it was in front of her Claudia jumped onto it. The only thing going through my mind was she has turned mental. She stayed on by digging her knives into the things back. She started to climb up its back to its heads by using her knives like a peg climber stabbing them into the Hydra multiple she reached the necks of the animals she held on without the knives settling into a crook at the base of the neck. She then threw her knives away but the instant she let them go they turned back into her bracelets. The Hydra was protesting furiously trying to snap at her anyway it could but it appeared as though Claudia had found the Hydra's spot that no matter what it could not reach.  
"Hey shut up I am trying to concentrate." She yelled at the Hydra. She finally managed to get what she was looking for. She pressed her necklace and I watched as it transformed into the bow and arrows. She took one arrow and notched it aimed and shot one of the Hydra heads, making it go limp. She continued to do this until there was only one head left. Claudia then called all her arrows back to her, and turned in to her necklace.. After sliding down the Hydra she went to the front confronting the head that was still alive. It was severely weak after having all the other heads die and lay way down on the ground in the meadow. What Claudia did next surprised everyone. She took the head of the Hydra pulled it up and sat down laying it on her lap she whispered some words to it that I couldn't make out then kissed the Hydra's forehead. The Hydra seemed to look at her and out of the corner of it's eye a tear shed Claudia took out a vial from somewhere and slipped the tear into it then corked it. I watched the whole scene severely confused. Claudia then stroked the Hydra's head until it gave one last shuddering breath and died.  
The barrier instantly vanished in a flash of blue. I ran over to Claudia making it there at the same time Thalia, Annabeth and Nico did.  
"Claudia are you okay." She looked at me for a second then looked away.  
"It didn't know what it was doing. It was so scared." She said in a voice devoid of all emotion. "I told it I didn't blame it. I told it I forgave it. And it said thank you." She was clutching tight to the bottle containing the teardrop. She looked at me again the gold still shined where her eyes should be. And just like that she collapsed. She fell onto the ground Thalia rushed forward and grabbed her head placing it on her lap.  
"Percy...They Cannot Help Her Percy Take Her To Olympus." My father's voice spoke in my head. I looked at the others apparently they had heard the message to. I looked to Chiron who was standing to my left. He nodded.  
"Everyone I suggest you go back to your cabins we can deal with it from here." He said in a commanding voice. Everyone reluctantly shuffled and walked through the forest back to camp.  
"Okay Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico take her to Olympus. Nico do you think you could shadow travel all of you there." Nico nods yes but I know it will take a lot out of him. I pick Claudia up and we all walk over to the cover of the trees. Nico grabs Thalia's hand who grabs Annabeth's who puts her other hand on my shoulder. I shudder a little as darkness surrounds me.


	5. A Dark Memory

Claudia's POV Memory

_Why was it so dark? So cold. So alone. Names flickered by: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. My sweet sweet Angel where are you guys? Wait no new names: Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth. Where are they? Images started to come with the names:_  
_I am flying towards a house in the shape of an E. Weird shape. _  
_As I fly threw the front door I am met with the faces of my flock all unhappy all looking at me. _  
_"Guys what's wrong?" I look at each of their faces pausing on Fang's. His hurts me the most. He locks eyes with me for two seconds then looks away. Ouch._  
_"Max get out." Angel. What!_  
_"What? Why?" I'm shocked. I raised her._  
_"You are more of a liability than you are helpful. You are gone all the time and you are blocking your thoughts." She looks at me. "What are you hiding are you working for the school?" My mind races. Its true I have blocked my mind but only because I didn't want them to see the 8 numbers. Those stupid 8 numbers that were now ruining my life._  
_"You really think I would work with them! I can't believe this." I look at each of their faces Nudge looks the closest to tears. Well they are kicking me out I might as well show them._  
_"I wanted to be with you guys when it happened." The confusion spread across their faces. I feel the tears brimming my eyes. I take my hair-band and pull up my dirty blonde hair. I then turn around. A collection of gasps. _  
_"What what's wrong?" Iggy confused._  
_" July 13, 2012 " I say knowing that they all now know what I mean._  
_"But Max its-" I cut Gazzy off. "The 10th I know." I smile._  
_"I was going to tell you guys. But I wanted you to be happy not dreading my impending doom. I left you all letters. and stuff for each of you to have." I look at their guilty faces._  
_"I have to go now." Thats gets all sorts of responses._  
_"No, Max-"_  
_"We didn't-_  
_"Don't be ridiculo-" I wave them all off._  
_"I don't want this to be my last memory of you guys. You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you all did." They look at me. Not smiling. Well either way. I walk over to Nudge who is crying a lake._  
_"Hey, be strong for me okay." She nods tears still flowing. I turn to Gazzy and Iggy next._  
_"you guys better make the best bombs ever." I tell them with a conspiratorial wink. I move on, Angel._  
_"I love you. Don't forget that." She nods and I move on. The hardest goodbye._  
_"hey," I say. Fang looks at me forcing a small smirk on to his face._  
_"Hey." He says back._  
_"See you on the other side." I slide away and go to the doorway I came through moments before. I look back a last look at my family. Before I realize what I am doing. I run over and kiss Fang. He wraps his arms around me. I break the kiss reluctantly. And before I change my mind I run and leap from the window._  
_I use my super fast flying ability to zoom out of there. I realize I am in New York. Thank you navigation ability. Its been two days since I saw the- No not gonna go there. In the end they didn't even trust me. Maybe I had become a little spiteful in my solitude. Tonight is the night. I was so tired that I didn't even realize I had stopped moving my wings. A soft golden glow seemed to move over my skin. I blackout._  
I wake up momentarily blinded. What? Where am I? On that note who am I? I look up to a jet black sword in my face.  
"Who are you. Are you a monster?"-


	6. Authors Note I know I hate them to

Hey so I know it has been forever since I have updated but I do have a reason. My computer charger got chewed through by Figaro the chihuahua so my computer died and I can't charge it. But all is not bad I have been writing constantly on my iPad. But can't seem to figure out how to copy and paste... Anyhoo! The moment I figure it out I will be updating at least 2 chapters. Promise. Thanks for the awesome reviews keep em coming you guys are the best. -Alice Heart 3 ;)


	7. Future, Past, and Present

My amazing friend BoredBySanity helped me with my publishing problems so lets all give her around of applause! Make sure you read her story. Thank you for staying with me throughout my ridiculously long stupidity... Please read and review. Because reviews are love. And I do not own the stories that I base this story off of.

Percy's POV

The shadows leak away until we standing in a circular gold room. The I look up and see the Gods. They are at their full height and they are all in their thrones. And to my amazement I really meant all. Even Artemis was here. I stare into their faces all of them looked at me then simultanously (which freaked me out a bit.) shuffled their gazes to the girl I was holding. My arms stiffened in response my natural protective instinct I guess. Zeus was looking at her with admiration and love. Which would be the creepiest thing had Hera not also been looking at her the same way. Hera practically hated all of Zues's children. You could partly understand it. They were married and she considered it cheating. Being the goddess of marriage and all.

"Percy." Poseidon's voice rang out. I look up at the face of my father my gaze now torn from Hera.

"Yes Father?" I see Zeus nod to Apollo out of the corner of my eye. Apollo nods back and stands up. And starts walking towards me shrinking down as he does so he won't trample us.

"Please give Claudia to Apollo he will wake her up." My father's voice making my head spin back to him. I turn back looking at Apollo whose arms were outstretched. I not without the slightest hesitation put Claudia's sleeping form into his arms. He turns around and heads out of the room. I watch until they are out of sight. I turn back to my father.

"If you don't mind my asking that golden light surrounding Claudia was that you Lord Zeus?" Thalia addresses her father with interest.

"No daughter that was Claudia herself."

"What do you mean?" Nico.

"Claudia is my daughter." Okay..."And mine." Says Hera.

"what but that would make Claudia a-" Poseidon cuts her off.

"Yes Claudia is a Goddess." The shock must be evident on all of our faces because it only takes a second for Zues and Hera to start explaining the story of how they had a little baby girl on earth. And how that little girl was stolen and hidden from them so they could not find her. They watched her life play out the second she entered camp. Zues looked like he wanted to wipe out the whole planet when he was recounting that bit.

"When Claudia wakes up she will know of her true heritage. But no one else besides you four may know about her. She will go back with you as a regular camper." Zues explained.

"Excuse me Lord Zues but why keep her a secret from the others?" Thalia seemed the first to come out of her trance.

"Because if knowledge of her is spread she will be in such a danger that none has ever seen. We must keep her identity a secret. However there will be a new cabin at camp. That is where she will stay."

"Umm...hello. I guess I know who I am now." A small voice came out of the doorway in the corner. I looked over to see Claudia come out of the doorway with Apollo right behind her. I wanted to walk over to her but seeing as that may not be appropriate at this time I suppressed the urge. Then I noticed that she looked a little different. Her hair was a little brighter with high lights of gold, her skin was tanned a little more but she was still a little pale. And her eyes glowed brighter with each second almost as if in a minute she would burn us all with her gaze.

"Claudia are you all right?" Annabeth was looking at her with a calculating expression obviously noticing the changes as well.

"Oh! Right I do look a little different but that's only because my goddess form is coming through in bits and pieces." Claudia exclaimed in a rush. She was looking from me to Zues then Hera and back to me. She walked over and stood next to me. If not a little bit behind me as if she was using me as a human shield. She looked a bit scared of the gods. Hera was still smiling warmly obviously glad that her daughter was standing before her. Aphrodite was looking at me strangly which caused me to start sweating.

"Hey." She said behind me. I turned my head.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good do you think we could go back to camp soon I'm tired." She looks tired to. I didn't notice before but her arms were hanging from her sides limp and her eyes had the faintest of black under them.

"Yes you may go back now but remember you are not allowd to tell anyone." Zues looks sad that Claudia wants to go but respects her wishes.

"Thank you daddy. Goodbye." Claudia says. Zues cheers up some by being called daddy I suspect.

"Nico." Hades says. Nico nods and takes Thalia's hand so on and so on until we are standing in a circle. Nico closes his eyes and we descend into darkness.

-BACK AT CAMP-

Claudia' POV

It doesn't take long for my eyes to adjust from being in shadow. It is almost the middle of the night when we get back. Multiple feelings are fluttering through my stomach. Anxiety, fear, anger, and joy. But mainly power. I feel so powerful almost like I might explode with it. And I have only just scratched the surface. My goddess DNA has only just started to come through. Looking at the others it's obvious that they are wary of me except for Percy he looks at me just as he did before he found out. That's one good thing I guess.

"Well I better go tell Chiron what happened and we should all get to bed." Annabeth states. She walks of towards the big house.

"Yeah I am super tired. Goodnight everybody." Thalia walks off as well. Nico just nods and follows her. I noticed that they both kinda like each other. Good for them I think.

"Hey do you have any idea where your cabin is?" Percy looks at me.

"Umm, yeah its over here." I start to walk and hear Percy follow me. My feet feel super heavy and my eyelids start to close. Percy sees my movements and move up to be beside me probably to make sure that I don't fall over. We walk in silence. I am pretty sure that he is contemplating everything that has happened. No complaints from me Im to tired to talk.

We finally make it to where the cabin is supposed to be but all we see is a big tree. Looking up I notice that the cabin is up a good 60feet.

" Well how are we supposed to get up there?" Percy asks the sky or gods I'm guessing. I realize what my father wants me to do then.

" We have to fly. Now please don't freak out kay?" He gives me an are-you-crazy look.

"Okay." he looks at me expectantly. I turn to face him and shrug off my jacket. With just the tank top on I extend my wings with more ease then before. Percy gives a yelp of surprise but before he can say anything I grab his hands and propel myself up towards the deck of the cabin. Reaching it I put Percy down onto it then I land myself. Pulling my wings back in I motion for him to follow me inside. He does dumbstruck looking at me like I am some sort of alien. Damn.

"Percy your kinda freaking out and looking at me weird and you were the only one who didn't look at me weird and it's making me sad." At hearing this he controls himself a little more.

"How...did the gods give you wings or...?" I look at him scince I got my memory back I remember everything I lived through it all over again when I was being healed. I felt every slice of a knife, every burn of every chemical they shot into my system. Even thinking about it now made tears come to my eyes. Percy sees them and comes over to me he sits me down on one of the couches then sits next to me.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." I can't stop the tears as they glide down my face. All I can think is Max would never cry this much especially in front of someone. But I'm not her anymore.

"No it's okay. When I was little as you know I was taken. The people who took me were scientists." Percy stiffens next to me as he starts to realize what happened. But I dont stop I keep going until my entire life's story is laid out for him to hear. I tell him about Jeb, Ari, The Flock, Erasers, everything. I stopped crying a little while ago. But Percy looks like he wants to kill something. When Im done with my story he just sits there looking in front of himself his jaw set his eyes unblinking. A sudden wave of tiredness floods my body and I lean on Percy's shoulder hoping he doesn't mind he just looks at me and forces a small, sad smile. I close my eyes my life playing like a movie in my mind.

Percy's POV

I feel Claudia fall asleep beside me. I can't believe what she just told me. I wanted to kill all of those scientists and what the hades was wrong with the flock. She did nothing but help them and they just turn on her in a split second. Fang alone if he had really loved her he would have stayed by her. He wouldn't have thought those horrible things about her. If they ever come here I am going to punch him so hard he loses his memories. The guy would deserve it.

Claudia moans in her sleep.

"Please...no...stop it...no more..." I can tell she is having a nightmare. I try to wake her up but the instant I touch her she tries to get away from me. I grab her shoulders and pull her into myself holding her. Whispering into her ear until she calms down.

"Claudia, it's okay your safe no one is going to hurt you."

"Percy..." She mumbles. I look down but she is still asleep.

"Yeah it's me. Your okay." I whisper into her ear. Still holding her I fall into a comfortable sleepy state until darkness claims my tired form.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Claudia's POV

Waking up the next morning I notice I am in a large whitish room laying on a couch. Or actually i am laying on a person. In a few seconds I remember what happened the day before. Looking up I see Percy still asleep. Moving carefully as to not wake him I move his arm off me and stand up. Looking around the room I take in the decor I didn't notice anything last night I was to tired but this cabin was kick-ass. Ther was a flat screen in front of a glass coffee table that stat in front of the couch Percy was on with a love seat off to the side.

Behind the couch there was a state of the art kitchen with a counter behind four stools. The whole first floor walls were glass even though I could have sworn that I couldn't see into the house from outside. There was a small balcony above me and when I flew up to it it led to huge intricately carved double doors with my name on them in greek. Opening them I saw the coolest thing ever. My bedroom was giant. There was a king sized bed on one side with a painting of a pair of golden white wings on a girl that looked a lot like me. A walkin closet was off to another side that had Greek dresses and toges and also regular clothes along with camp uniforms. Leaving the room rather reluctantly I noticed other doors that I'm guessing went into other rooms but something told me they weren't nearly as cool as mine. Looking down I saw Percy wake up.

"Claudia?" He called. Jumping down off the balcony I said.

"Right here sorry I woke up and wanted to look at the place." He nodded taking it in himself. His eyes landed on me and grew wide.

"What? What's wrong?" I was a little worried.

"Nothing it's just you changed again." startled I ran into a room that I guessed was the bathroom leaving the door open I saw Percy come into the doorway. Looking in the mirror I noticed I really had changed and not subtlety this time it was more dramatic. My hair was now mainly golden with a few strands of brown mixed in. My eyes were now honey yellow and flecked with sky blue. The rest of me was mostly the same though. A small thought made me bring out my wings. Percy gasped at the same time I did. What used to be whitish with tawny brown speckles is noe the purest white with gold and silver feathers mixed in they sparkled in the light. I took one in my hand and pulled it out. It didn't even hurt. The feather was instantly replaced with another one. Percy looked like he wanted to reach out and touch them himself. I turned my head to face him. He looked at me and I dipped my head allowing him. The instant he touched them a chill went down my a little he removed his hand and I folded them back into my body.

"They're incredible." Was all he said. I walked out of the bathroom behind Percy.

"I need to find out how to change my appearance back to what it was before so no one gets suspicious." just then there was a ding behind us and a door opened revealing Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico.

"Ugh, there you are we have been looking for you everywhere." Thalia stopped. "Whose the blonde?" Great they don't even recognize me.

" Its me you guys. Claudia." A look of shock passed over thier faces.

" Yeah yeah I know I changed again. I am trying to figure out how to turn back. So please be quiet so I can concentrate." I pictured what I looked like before the chocolate hair, green eyes, feather everything I could remember. A tug in my gut told me something was happening. So did the few gasps I heard around the room. Opening my eyes I looked at their faces questioningly.

"That is so cool!" Thalia said which was a goo enough answer for me.

" Hey did you guys have breakfast?" They shook their heads no. And I am pretty sure that breakfast has already ended by the campers who were gathered around the base of the tree. Chiron must have made the announcement that there was a new cabin for a new goddess. I turned away from the window and walked into the kitchen. The fridge as I guessed was stocked with all sorts of yummy stuff.

" Well then let's have it here." I take out eggs, bacon, and pancake batter. They all are standing there looking at me.

" Are you going to help me or not?" They all moved at the same time coming over to help me while making breakfast Percy accidentally on purpose got batter in Nico's hair which made him retaliate by throwing a egg at him but Percy ducked and it hit Annabeth in the back soon an all-out food fight was on. By the end everyone was covered head to toe in food. We all looked so ridiculous that we all laughed for a good ten minutes while laughing Percy slipped on some egg yolk and fell on his but which chorused another laugh from everyone. I gave him my hand to help him up but he took it and pulled me down with him making me fall into a puddle of grape juice and batter mixed together. I picked up some of it and pushed it into Percy's face. After we were all calmed down I pointed to a door that held guys camp uniforms for what I am guessing is this exact purpose. While the girls and I headed to a different room for girls.

Once all cleaned off we sat in the living room on the couches and had a fun day where we watched comedy movies and ate large amounts of popcorn and junk food. All in all we got to be great friends.


	8. Nightmares Bad and good?

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Claudia's POV

It had been two weeks scince I had come to camp and figured out that I was a goddess. The goddess of mutations, avians, and aviation. My goddess name was Skye so that no one knew it was me. So far at camp I had made a lot of friends. But the people that I hung out with the most were Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Sometimes Grover when he wasn't busy gawking at Aphrodite girls. My second capture the flag had gone a lot smoother than the first obviously. Everything was going great. Except for the fact that I was afraid to go to sleep. Every night since the day I remembered my past I had been having nightmares. They were so dark and scary that I found myself waking up screaming. I only got one hour of sleep last night and one hour the night before. Percy had begun to notice even though I kept up my happy energetic act whenever I am around any of them. Today was the day he apparently decided to bring it up. We were walking down the beach. And I was so tired I was trudging yet so scared of sleep I was twitching. Percy obviously fed up grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked me his eyes full of concern. I almost told him but I didn't want to make him worry about me. He was so protective.

"Nothing just a little tired that's all."

"Do you want to go back to your cabin and take a nap?" That horrible thought made me jerk my head up.

" Uhh... No! I'm okay. Don't need sleep I'm perfectly fine you worry to much." My reaction made him squint his eyes in suspicion. Oh gods he knows was the only thing running through my mind.

"Why are you scared to go to sleep?" The one question that I didn't want him to ask. It was no use lying he would get it out of me eventually.

"Because when I sleep the nightmares come and I wake up in a few minutes anyway...usually screaming." I couldn't look him in the eye. Defeated I looked down knowing that he would be looking at me with that sad look in his eyes. The one that showed he cared but also made me a little angry.

" What kind of nightmares?" His voice was devoid of all emotion when he asked me.

"Usually about the school." He goes rock still at this.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" I look up at him his eyes bore into my own with a determination to make sure I'm not lieing to him.

"8 hours this week, only an hour last night." He drops my hand and looks at me with anger.

" Why the hades wouldn't you tell me?" He almost yells at me.

" Because it wasn't important I was doing fine until you asked if you didn't realize." I raise my voice to. How dare he yell at me it's not like I can control what I see in my sleep.

" What do you mean not important of course it's important. You may not be able to die but you can still suffer." He's yelling now so it's a good thing that no one is around.

" Keep your voice down or do you want the whole world to know about me? And anyway what do you care it's not like you have to deal with it." I snap back at him I'm being mean but he deserves it.

"Why do I care?! I care because..." He stops an internal battle obviously going on in his mind. Finally he does something something I didn't expect him to do. He grabs my hand pulls me to him and kisses me. I stand there in shock for a second before I start to return the kiss. His tongue flicks across my mouth asking for entrance and I gladly give it. The kiss deepens and we stand there like that until we are both out of breath. He looks me in the eyes still panting.

"I care because I love you." He says it so matter of factley like its the most obvious thing in the world. And then it sinks in.

"I love you to." I know I mean it. He smiles at me and I smile back. He leans down and kisses me again this time with no hesitation I kiss him back. I could definitely get used to this.

We break apart again and I look into his eyes. He is still worried about my sleeping habits that much is clear but right now I don't care. My happiness is bubbling over and I laugh. He laughs with me and takes my hand in his. We continue to walk down the beach when the rest of the gang comes up to us. Seeing our interlocked hands Thalia raises her fist in the air.

"Thank the gods! I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a room somewhere until you got it through your thick skulls to just say how you feel." Geez was it that obvious that we liked each other? Percy and I blush a deep red but even so I move closer to him squeezing his hand for reassurance. He looks down at me and smiles. Nico and Annabeth just smile at us and Annabeth and I just look from Thalia to Nico and back to thalia then burst out laughing. Thalia confused asks us "What?" That just makes us laugh even more. Percy catching on laughs with us while Nico just looks at us like we're crazy. Ah my new friends are the best.

FOUR WEEKS LATER-

Claudia's POV

Percy and I have been dating for 5 weeks now and we are officially Aphrodites new favorites. So great right! (note my sarcasm) In any case nothing eventful has happened scince I got here. I have been practicing archery and sword fighting. I was fighting Percy when I got the news. We were practicing my blocks. Percy would come at me and I would have to deflect his strikes. I was going pretty good when Grover came over with a group of people. Trying not to get distracted I focused on Percy which was not hard to do considering I love focusing on him. He came at me again and I side stepped his attack and tripped him with my foot making him fall but not before he grabbed me taking me down with him. I laughed as we rolled around. I finally managed to pin him down.

"Cheater you were just supposed to be practicing you blocking." he tells me his face an inch from mine.

"But isn't this so much better?" I ask leaning my head down to give him a kiss he returns with fever. Grover clearing his throat makes us stop. I get off Percy and help him up. Turning to look at Grover I feel like I've been punched by Kronos himself. There standing behind Grover is the flock.

"Hey G-man who are they?" Percy asks wrapping an arm around my waist. I am shaking a little and out of the corner of my eye I see Percy look at me and the others back and forth. Realization falls over him and his hand scrunched into a fist. His face sets into an emotionless mask.

"New campers, their names are..." He looks at them for help.

"Nick." Fang I shiver.

"Jason." Iggy.

" Madison." Nudge.

"Zephyr." Gazzy.

" Angelina, but you can call me Angel." My sweet sweet Angel. I recover from my shock somehow.

" Its nice to meet you all my name is Claudia Heart and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." Percy wakes up at his name being said.

" Yeah so Clauds Chiron wants you to show these guys to your cabin apparently they are you kind of weird." Grover says. The pit of my stomach does a flip flop.

" Yes of course follow me Percy why don't you stay here I promise I will be fine." I add the last part to reassure him before he protests. And so I walk off the flock in tow just like old times right? Not even close.


	9. The flock and Percy's damn blabber mouth

**Hey people! Yeah I know two chapters in one day. You all kinda worship me now right? If your answer isn't yes I'll have Claudia kill you with her eyes...**

**Claudia: aww. Can't you have my much darker past self Max do it? Max: Yeah let me do it I'm so much better than her. Me: Umm... Percy I swear I did not mean for your new girlfriend to have split personality disorder. Promise. I'll sort it out just do the disclaimer. Percy: Thanks that was kinda weird. Alice Heart does not own my story or...Max's, Claudia's...?**

Fang's POV

We walked behind the girl Claudia. The whole time thinking back to when I first saw her. She was an amazing sword fighter that was obvious with how she beat Percy the best fighter at camp. But that was far from the first thing I noticed. She was beautiful. The grace with which she moved was so mesmerising that it was almost as if she had put me in a trance. I hadn't even looked at another girl after Max left but there was something about her that was so Max like that I wanted to get to know her in a certain way. But then she kissed that Percy guy and my spirit sunk pretty low. But hey relaitionships don't always last forever do they. I thought with a smirk.

UGh fang your such a guy sometimes. Angel said in my mind.

Never mind me what can you get off of her?

Nothing she has one of the strongest blocks I've ever encountered up.

Damn. Well what did you get off of the Percy kid?

He had a block up to but not as strong as hers I could only get feelings from him.

Well?

He was very scared for yet protective of Claudia. And I am pretty certain he was angry at us.

All of us?

Yeah.

We had to stop our conversation when Claudia stopped in front of a huge tree. Looking up I saw a wicked looking cabin. On instinct I let my wings out everyone else did to. I looked at Claudia.

"Do you need a lift up or something?" I ask her a little too hopeful. She shakes her head.

" No I'm all set." she then proceeded to unfold the most beautiful pair of wings I have ever seen. They were white and gold and silver and they shined like stars. She pushed up off the ground using her wings like an expert and landed on the deck. She looked over after a few seconds.

" you guys coming or what?" with that one by one we flew onto the deck. She folded her wings as she entered.

" Welcome to your new home."

Claudia's POV

They looked around the place even Iggy could see alittle because of all the white. There were many exclamations of "cool" and "awesome". They all picked out rooms from the ones that were on the ground floor. After more exploring around the cabin I found that there were five balconies like the one to my bedroom but only I could open the doors to them so I suppose they were all rooms for me. There was my personal training room, my library, my media room, my study, and my weapon/armor room. All amazing all mine. Angel noticed the balconies and flew up to one. It was the door to my library. She tried to open it but couldn't. I smirked. Good they can't touch my stuff.

Even so Angel went to all the balcony doors and tried to open them.

" Angel they only open for me you can't get in unless I let you and I may let you into one of them which would be my personal training room but not before I know I can trust you so sorry." She looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and fake innocence.

" Sorry I was just a little curious." Her sugar sweet voice almost gave me cavities. I decided to tune into her mind and see what she was planning.

Yeah well I'll see about that im getting into these rooms if it's the last thing I ever do. Oh well. She sent a message to Iggy and Gazzy to see if they could do anything about the doors and they said they'll look into it. Stupid. What part of only I can open them doesn't she get. I felt a tickle at the back of my head. Oh I know she is not trying to control my mind!

" Angel I will advise you to stop trying to control me otherwise the outcome will be considerably less than pleasant." To emphasize my point thunder rolled across the sky and rain started to fall hard. Angel looked at me. white as a sheet she flew down to the ground floor. I couldn't let the storm stop now or that would be weird so Ill let it stay for a few hours what's the harm in that? Just then the elevator bell dinged and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came out.

"Seriously, why did you have to make it rain we were all in the strawberry field when it happened and now we are soaked." Thalia said. They were dripping water onto my floor.

" I was proving a point and you know where the extra clothes are. However now would be the perfect time for me to go flying so I will see you all later." I walked over to Percy and gave him a peck on the lips. I turned around but before I could go fang stopped me.

" What do you want to get killed you can't go flying in a storm!" I gave him a dark look that made even him cringe.

" Maybe an inexperienced flyer can't but I can also I am the one who made the storm so it's a lot safer than others you idiot. Besides I'm the daughter of Zues the sky is my domain." The entire time I was talking my mood was getting worse and worse so was the storm. There was lightning everywhere. Percy came over to me and held my hand. I calmed down considering I didn't want to zap my boyfriend. I turned gave him one more kiss before jumping out the window and flying into the darkness.

Percy's POV

" I knew leaving her alone with them was a bad idea I told you guys." Annabeth looked at me with wide eyes.

" Percy stop or your going to let a certain something slip." She was right I almost practically told them who she was. Turning to the littlest one Angel I think it was.

" Quit trying to read my mind." Her eyes widened and the probing feeling left my head.

" how the heck did she just make that storm appear?" Madison or Nudge asked. I decided to freak them out abit Claudia may hang me for this later though.

" Didn't you hear her Nudge she is the daughter of Zues."

"Well yeah but-" She stopped realizing I had just used her real name. Fang came up to me looking me straight in the face.

" How do you know her name?" He asked me.

" Isn't it obvious Fang." I put emphasis on his name. "Max told me." that had them all staring at me including Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico.

" Percy you are dead meat when Claudia gets back." Thalia said.

" What the hell Perce you are such an idiot." Nico.

" I think I see her coming." Annabeth. At that we all turned around and sure enough Claudia came flying through the door landed grabbed my hand and propelled up to her door for her room went in and shut it behind her. Oh no...


	10. MERCY!

**i want you all to know that this chapter is short and I have never written anything like this before. My face was as red as Rachel's hair! This is more of a serious MERCY! If you know what I mean. Read with caution.**

Claudia's POV

I had only been alittle while away when I hear the thought of the people in my cabin racing back befor Percy could be even more of a moron I went in picked him up and flew into my room. He looked sheepish and a little scared. I let the storm leave and opened my doors to step onto my balcony.

" if everyone could leave it would be much appreciated. Oh and you won't be able to come back till I unlock the cabin so I suggest that you find something time-consuming to do Kay?" they all looked at me and I knew that I was giving off an air of no tolerance for back talk. They all filed out of the cabin even Fang even though he looked like he wanted to talk to me or possibly even yell at me but I gave him a death glare and he left. Putting the cabin in lock down I went back into my room Percy was standing in the middle of the room still in his wet clothes. He probably wanted me to feel a little sorry for him or he wanted to use the water to heal himself in case I got violent.

" What in the hades were you thinking!" My voice wasn't really loud but it carried enough power to be menacing. He looked at me with his beautiful sea green eyes and I lost my anger for a moment. Oh that little...

" Quit doing that." my voice was the same but it wavered slightly as he took a step forward. He knew that his eyes captivated me just as mine captivated his but his movements were a draw to me in and of itself especially when I was out of control with my emotions. He was a foot away from me now and still coming closer. He was trying to make me lose focus of what I was talking to him about. I looked to the side as he went to kiss me but he just ended up kissing my neck multiple times making me shiver.

" Percy stop I'm really mad at you right now! " I try to sound angry but my voice shakes and comes out as more of a whine. He trails the kisses up my neck to my cheek then using his hand he turns my head to look at him. His eye look almost like they are glowing and I fall still looking at them like a bunny trapped in the eyes of a snake. He kisses my cheek once more then kisses my lower lip. It trembles when he lets go and he smirks at me. He then proceeds to kiss my upper lip. But before he can pull away I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him back. He stops teasing me and kisses me back with as much urgency as I. His tongue asks for entrance and I gladly give it. The kiss deepens as he wraps his arms around my waist. We stand like that for awhile before I break away remembering my purpose. All he does is keep kissing my neck while I try to talk to him.

" Percy... I.. Umm... Percy seriously..." he doesn't stop what hes doing and his breath feels warm on my skin. He pulls away from my neck and goes to my ear.

" You know this shirt is a little wet. And if I remember that's your fault." he nips at my ear then pulls away. Without the excess heat of his body I manage to clear my head for a second until he starts to take off his shirt. Captivated by his movements I can do nothing but watch as his shirt hits the floor and he comes back over to me. His body feels even warmer when he puts his mouth next to my ear again.

" Much better." He whispers. Causing chills to run up and down my body. He resumes his kisses back down to my neck leaving me in a red faced state. I could feel his muscles with more definition now as my hands touched the skin on his arms and chest where I had about to begin pushing him away before. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me onto the bed behind him but the movements are in slow motion. Now laying down he continues his teasing nipping my neck every now and then which sends a jolt down my body.

" Percy..." I'm whining now and I know it. He stops his kissing and looks me straight in the eyes. His are smoldering and make me feel like jelly. Noticing my relaxation he smirks again. Coming up to my face he kisses both my cheeks before hovering over my lips the tiniest space separating us. His breath feels hot on my flushed face. And finally I stop fighting. Bringing his lips crashing onto mine I give in to him. He is so going to regret this later.


	11. Fighting with Fang

**Hello I know you guys all hate me and you'll unfavorite me and stop reviewing but I still love you guys! So if you happen to still love me keep reviewing because I love! love! love! reviews. I'm up to 23 and that makes me so happy!**

**ME: Take it away Nico!**

**NICO: No.**

**ME: Awwwwwwwww. Why not?**

**NICO: Because it's stupid.**

**THALIA: Nico don't be mean to Alice she's nice. **

**NICO: Okay but it's still stupid. Alice Heart does not own Max's or our stories. There.**

**ME: Nico likes Thalia! Nico like Thalia!**

**NICO: What! No I don't!**

**ME: Too late it's obvious now onto the story!**

* * *

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Claudia's POV

Waking up the next morning to Percy laying beside me was kinda amazing. His hair was tousled and he had a slight smile on his face the jerk. My eyes travelled over his back. I run my hands up and down his spine tickling him to see if he wakes his body goes rigid ugh he's pretending he is asleep. I placed my hand over his shoulders and leaned down to whisper into his ear. Nipping it so I know that he is awake.  
"Don't you even think your off the hook seaweed brain." He groans at the nickname.  
"Five more minutes." He says grabbing me and holding me to him while he kisses my neck again. I shiver slightly but have enough restraint to pullaway peck him on the mouth and get out of bed. The cold hits me instantly as I pull on clean clothes. I pull on my blue pajama pants and my doctor who t-shirt while I'm at it I put on a comfy robe. Percy has gotten up and pulled on his dry clothes from yesterday. He comes over and wraps me in his arms. Placing his head in the crook of my neck.  
"I'm really sorry that I said those things yesterday." He said with a sigh. Im about to say I forgive him when he says something else.  
"Not that sorry to what it led to though..." He trails off as I turn around and mock hit him in the chest he just laughs as I run to the door.  
"Last one to the kitchen cleans it." I say as I propel down to the first floor. I look up to see Percy on the balcony.

"That is so not fair." Not fair huh?

"I'll help you down."

"No wait, Claudia no!" I send a gust of wind that knocks him off the balcony to land relatively safely on the couch. He gets up and runs at me.

"I'm so going to get you for that!" I laugh as he chases me around the first floor catching me a few times giving me long lingering kisses against walls that leave me breathless before i slip away. But just in time we stop and jump onto the couch when one of the other doors open and Fang emerges from his room. Thankfully I remembered to remove the lock down before I fell asleep. Seeing Percy and I he grumbles something about letting others sleep then walks into the kitchen.  
"Oh please you wanted to wake up when we did. To...let me guess ask questions about Max." that really wakes him up. He walks over to the couch where Percy and I have our legs entangled.  
"How do you know Max?" His voice is harsh but his eyes look so sad that I almost tell him it's me. But then I remember my purpose.  
"She came to camp her last days alive. The gods healed her. in other words she is alive...kinda." I added that last part really low so he wouldn't hear.  
"She's alive. Well where is she?" I was getting his hopes up way to high.  
"Yes she's alive but I don't know where she is she stops in from time to time. but I should tell you...she moved on Fang." That last part registered in his brain and I saw him stagger back just a fraction.  
"She moved on. What do you mean she moved on?" the look on his face almost made me want to cry. I was breaking his heart and I knew it. Percy looked at me probably wanting to comfort me.  
"She found someone else. And she said if you ever come here you should find someone else too. She said she just doesn't love you that way anymore. But she does still love you, like family." I was sure I had tears in my eyes now but thankfully Fang was too shocked by what I said to notice.

"In any case it is time to start your guys's training!" I try to cheer myself up and thinking about fighting always does that. Old habits die hard I guess. I jump up startling both the boys. Tee hee! I walk down the white wooden hallway (everything is so white) banging on doors. When I heard them start to open I walked back to the kitchen.

"Fang, oh i'm sorry, Nick." I put emphasis on the name. "We start training early so you guys have already missed out on breakfast. Get in your camp uniforms yes even you ." Poking him in the chest before moving on to Percy.

"You gonna be my assistant?" He just smiles and nods, Percy fashion.

The others have come trickling into the room I made sure none of them were looking and already made a quick change. Thank you godly powers.

"Why are we up so early?" Gazzy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Because getting up early is good for you now go on off to the arena and first one there gets to sleep an extra hour tomorrow!" That perked them up a little and soon enough all of them were racing out the doorway on their wings seeing who was fastest. Smiling I turned back to Percy.

"You ready sweetie?" I say giving him a peck on the lips.

"Up and away!" He says with fake enthusiasm. He didn't like flying that much kept thinking daddy was going to knock him out of the sky even though I had reasoned with my father to not singe my boyfriend Percy wasn't convinced. I pick him up and launch myself out the door. Making it to the arena I find all of them lounging about. Ugh! They have gotten so lazy!

"What do you guys think your doing! get up." They all look to Fang who just looks at me and after what seems like forever he nods to the others and stands. Idiot.

"No offense but why are you training us and not someone more uh... Well experienced?" Fang was annoying me and that was something he didn't want to do.

"You afraid of me Fang?" I teased him getting him to do what I want.

"More like I'm scared for you. Wouldn't want to be messing up that pretty face of yours." That got a bunch of smiles out of the flock. This is going to be so much fun!

"That a challenge?"

"Yeah it is." Fang and I were face to face. Someone clearing their throat made me break my staring contest. It was Nico and Thalia.

"What's up Claudia, Percy?" Thalia.

"Nick thinks he can beat Claudia in combat." Percy said it with a laughing tone. Nico smirked and shook his head and Thalia hid a snort behind her hand. Attractive.

"Enough talking we gonna do this or what?" Fang was getting impatient so was I honestly I hadn't had a good fight in ages. I could easily beat any of the campers here that's why the Aries cabin liked me so much. I never had to use my godly strength so I never did or I could kill a person with one blow. That would be Yikes!

"Wait. I don't want you holding back so let's make it interesting." Fangs face remained stone like thinking that I probably Don't have anything that could interest him.

"I lied. I know where Max is and I'll tell you if you beat me that is." I had gotten him angry he didn't like that I was withholding the info. Angel was obviously berating fang in his mind for not telling her about our conversation. Ha.

"Deal." We shook on it then went onto the platform to cheers for Fang and me alike. I only kinda notice other campers trickling in including Annabeth. The Stolls start taking bets from people. They kinda remind me of the Weasley twins from Harry Potter. Focus on Fang Claudia come on. He was studying my every move. I had fought with Fang before and even if he didn't know it he had fought me too.

"you gonna hit me or just stand there?" okay then have it your way. I faked a punch to his head and when he went to protect it I hit him right in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He staggered but righted himself quickly then went for a high kick for which I grabbed his foot and twisted it so he went spinning and dropped to the ground. That was easier than I thought it would be. Turning around I look at Percy who motions behind me. Too late... Fang has gotten up and manages to land a punch to my nose effectively breaking it.

"Ow. Seriously! my nose every freaking time!" It's true people I fought tended to always break my nose. Damn it! All Fang did was laugh breathily. I guess I really did hit him hard in the stomach. Laugh at me, I'll show him! Wiping blood away from mouth -yeah he got that too- I put my fists up. Bobbing on my heels I manage to punch his jaw before he kicks into gear again. He drops and circles around trying to trip me with his feet I jump up and over him in a front flip, when I land I bring my heel down on his spine. Not hard enough to break it but enough so he drops like a rock. Just for good measure I kick him in the side earning a oomph from his broken body. There are more campers than I thought and now their cheering. I see the Stolls collecting money aww they may be tricky but they're loyal. Then I finally turn to the flock and my friends.

"Anyone else have a problem?" I yell over. Angel looks angry Iggy and Gazzy look respectful and Nudge looks... What is that? I can't tell she's giving me the weirdest look. Anyway! I motioned over some Apollo kids to take care of Fang he may heal fast but he will heal faster with some ambrosia. Percy come up to me and gives me a hug. Annabeth and Thalia behind.

"People just love to mess up your nose huh Claudia." Annabeth took me out of Percy's arms to inspect the offended area.

"This is gonna hurt." The next second she cracked it back into place. Already the bruising was gone and it was my regular tan again.

"Damn it Annie!" I may be a god but that shiz hurt! I wiped the rest of the blood from the corner of my mouth. Fang was up and over with the Flock. Honestly I wish I had been harder on him. It's not like he didn't deserve it the moron.

"What have I said about calling me that!"

"Sorry." I say back. I look over my shoulder at the flock.

"You guys get ready we're going to start with regular dril-" I was cut off by Grover coming over.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Chiron needs you in the big house he says it's important!" Percy and I exchange looks. We all start to follow Grover and I mean all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you guys think you're going?" Angel stops since she was the one who was in front. Her blue eyes stared at me with anger a little less than before but it was still there.

"With you."

"Sorry to burst your perky little bubble Angel but no you're not. All of you guys go train on the climbing wall I will be there after I attend this important people meeting." Angel scoffed knowing I had just embarrassed and dissed her in public and I remember how much she didn't like feeling like a child.

"Claudia come on!" Grover yelled. Geez! What could have him so riled up?

* * *

**Hey Guys me again! Tee Hee! Just a few quick questions.**

**1. Who do you all think should be the bad guys?**

**2. What do you think of Percy?**

**3. What do you think of Claudia?**

**Answer and I will be insanely happy! Till next time! Peace!**

**~Alice Heart**


	12. Important Authors Note!

**Super Important Authors Note!**

**Hey peoples! I know I haven't updated in a while but that only because I have had horrible writers block :( I know super sad. But I am hoping to get some inspiration so I have a favor to ask all of you. If you could please PM me some OC characters that would be amazing! They can be either good or evil it's you choice! Just follow this format~**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Description:**

**Weapon:**

**Backstory: (Optional) But if you want it would be a great help!**

**The Character can also have a mutation and that would mean they will be put in Claudia's cabin!**

**Thank you! See you when the moon is full!**

**~Alice Heart**


End file.
